


Fruit Loops are for Losers

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly notices that she has a cereal thief while she's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Loops are for Losers

Molly Hooper didn’t think much of it when she picked up the box of brightly colored cereal only to find it empty. She had been meaning to go grocery shopping for days now, but it was hard to find time. More dead bodies than she cared to count had passed through her morgue. She’d been ambitious enough to take on an extra project and only remembered to regret that decision when she wasn’t at work.

As it was, it wasn’t particularly bothersome to have toast for breakfast instead of her favorite cereal. A bit of jam and two pieces of toast later, she was all set for work.

Then, two days after her grocery trip and one empty bowl later, she got a bit suspicious. She hadn’t eaten any cereal that she knew of. She didn’t think she was eating and forgetting. She’d never had that problem before and she wasn’t taking any new medicine.

She tossed the empty box and wondered if she’d just forgotten to buy more. Maybe that was the old box.

She didn’t realize how much cereal she was buying until the clerk stopped her with a quizzical stare one week.

“Ma’am, I’ve got to ask. Where on earth does it all go?” And Molly realized that this was the same clerk who’d scanned her last box of fruit loops.

“You know, I’m wondering that myself,” she’d muttered under her breath, before heading out the door.

When she got home, she sat down and scarfed down a bowl and padded off to bed for a nice, lazy day in. She was off and she’d be damned if anyone was going to force her to do anything.

When Tom started staying over, she didn’t think about the cereal incident at all. Nothing more had ever gone missing and it seemed ridiculous that someone would come in just to steal cereal.

She assumed Tom had the same affinity for cereal she did. She even joked with him about it sometimes, though he only gave her a quizzical stare and a bit of a confused laugh.

Eventually, she added up all of her receipts and realized she was spending nearly a hundred a month just on cereal. She’d squinted at the print and wondered if she was doing her math right. She’d even checked her trash and told Tom that they’d have to cut out cereal if it was going to cost so much and he’d only gave her a strange frown and admitted that he didn’t even like cereal for breakfast.

She’d rolled her eyes but determined that there would be no more fruit loops in her house. And that was probably what ended up getting the culprit caught.

She’d never expected to shimmy out of bed, still wearing her ducky pajamas and fuzzy bunny slippers, her hair lopsided on her head and her eyes blinking sleep away, and walk into her kitchen to see Sherlock Holmes with a bowl in front of him, flipping through the paper as if he did this every morning.

She’d squinted at him, rubbed her eyes, and then cursed loud enough to wake the neighbors.

He looked like death warmed over. Dried blood lined his cheek and he had cuts under his eye, but his jaw seemed to work perfectly fine as he chomped down her food. He only shrugged at her, put down his paper, and waited for her to say something else.

“What on earth are you doing here? Why are you eating my cereal?” She paused for a moment and then growled. “It’s been you this whole time. Do you know how much money I’ve given to Kellogg’s because of you? Do you?!”

When he chuckled, she almost slapped him.

“I never would have thought you’d be angry to see me after three years, Molly.” And he said her name all low and sultry, and damn the man his voice made her insides melt.

“I have every right to be mad at you, asshat. You ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years!” She stomped her feet and threw up her hands and her cheeks were red with her anger but really, there’s so much more she’s angry about than cereal.

He never called or text or sent smoke signals. There was no hide nor hair from him for years and yet here he was, chowing down on her food. She’d thought he would never come back.

“You didn’t think I was dead.” He actually furrowed his brow at that, as if that excused everything.

“You didn’t let me know you were alive, Sherlock. One day you waltz out of Bart’s covered in fake blood and wearing that ridiculous jacket and then I never hear from you again.” She crossed her arms and glared. “Until, of course, I walk into my kitchen and find out you’ve been stealing from me. For years!”

“Well, we could share the cereal if you want.” He waved the box around, and Molly had to force herself not to scream again.

“I don’t want the damned cereal Sherlock. Argh!” She threw her hands up and went to drag him to the sink. “What on earth happened to your face? I thought you were supposed to get beat up while gone, not while you were here.”

“Well, let’s just say John’s not too happy with being lied to,” Sherlock murmured, hiding his hiss of pain behind of a harrumph of irritation.

Molly’s hands stilled for a just a moment at the implication of what he said. If John knew then that probably meant that Sherlock was back for good. If Sherlock was back for good, then everything was over.

No more pretending to mourn Sherlock’s death on the anniversary. No more looking over her shoulder for Moriarty’s men, afraid she’d been caught. No more looking for Sherlock in every crowd.

No more buying copious amounts of cereal. Which reminded her of one simple fact. She hadn’t even bought cereal this week.

“Sherlock, did you buy your own cereal and bring it into my flat to eat it? Why didn’t you just eat it at your place?”

“Well, I didn’t expect to come here to an empty pantry.” Sherlock shrugged and put the box where she always kept hers. “I wondered if you were ever going to stop buying the stuff.”

And as irritated as she was that she’d wasted hundreds on cereal, she couldn’t stay mad at him no matter his antics.

“Fruit Loops was getting old anyway,” she muttered, moving forward to drag Sherlock into a hug.

____

I don’t know what kind of cereal you guys eat in the UK. So, you know, oh well. For this story, you guys totally eat fruit loops.


End file.
